Victory is sweet like an orange
by Dei-licious
Summary: ItaDei yaoi oneshot. Contains Lemon/oranges!


I had ItaDei feels today, so I thought I'd write some lemon -v- i'm sorry for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes, english is not my mother language. But i try hard :p hehe. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! -v-

* * *

The night was falling, and a chill went down Deidara's spine. It was rather cold, what caused him to approach the fire a little more. Itachi sat there too, yet Deidara made sure to keep his distance. _What a cocky bastard,_ he thought. They had been assigned to a mission toghether, and for Deidara, the end would never come. He just hoped time would pass quickly, since he was not sure for how long could he handle the Uchiha's unwanted company without flipping. He observed him from the corner of his eye. Raven hair covering most of his face, contrasting with his marble-white skin almost too perfect to be human. Pherhaps he wasn't human. His eyes were pure mistery, reflecting the fire light like two small mirrors. Deidara could never tell what he was thinking about.

"I'm hungry, hm." The blond stated.

Itachi looked at him and gave him no answer.

Deidara frowned. "Itachi. Would you please pass me something to eat?" _jerk_

Itachi sighed and passed him a bag. "Here."

Deidara's eyes shined. He sticked his hand in the bag, exploring, only to find an orange.

"Is this all there is?"

"Yes."

"How am i supposed to be ok with an orange?" Deidara crossed his arms. "I saw you put some bread in here. Have you hid it to have it just to yourself? I never thought you were so selfish, hm."

"You ate all of it at the lunch break."

"Me? I didn't touch that bread!" Deidara's tone was rising.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, giving Deidara a sugestive look.

Deidara gritted his teeth. That was pissing him off. Having nothing more to say, he picked up the unwanted orange and threw it at Itachi, hitting him in the shoulder.

"You have it, I don't want to eat that.", he said, turning his head the other way.

Itachi threw the orange back, also hitting Deidara in the shoulder.

"Stop behaving like a child."

"Don't tell me what to do." Deidara picked up the orange and threw it the hardest he could, hitting Itachi's forehead spot on. He fell backwards. "HA! Serves you right, hm."

Itachi stayed down and didn't answer. _This guy is making fun of me again? "_Oi. Itachi." He called out.

No answer again. "Are you making fun of me? Get up, hm." Nothing. Deidara began to wonder if that was too much. _Shit_

He got up and went besides Itachi, getting on his knees and leaning over him. Itachi's eyes were closed, and his forehead was reddish.

_I knocked out the Uchiha! _Deidara wanted to burst into laugh, though he didn't. He passed his cold fingers on the raven's forehead, while he observed his face up close. That little bastard looked really good. He got a little closer, while sliding his fingers on to the ravens cheek. He poked it. "Wake up, Uchiha. Sorry If that was too harsh but you were asking for it, hm."

He could almost spot a hint of a smirk curving Itachi's lips, but the the next thing he knew was that he was stuck under the red-eyed Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled, trying to push him away.

Itachi leaned down and kissed him slowly, biting his bottom lip, then sucking softly, enjoying the taste of the blond. Deidara stopped struggling gradually and let Itachi get away with the kiss, for his own surprise. He parted lips, and Itachi's tongue entered his mouth, exploring and caressing it's insides.

Itachi broke the kiss and looked at Deidara. He had never seen him so red. Itachi smiled at the situation.

"W-what was that, hm?" Deidara said, so low that it was almost a whisper.

"Something i've been wanting to do. And since I needed payback, this was an appropriate time." Itachi said, moving off the blond and sitting up.

Deidara quirked an eyebrow, and just like that, sat on the ravens lap, face to face, and kissed him harshly, while grinding slowly against the him. This time, it was Itachi who parted lips for the blond, letting him dominate the kiss.

"As if i'd let you win, ha!"

The friction against his pants was delicious. Deidara kissed him again, invinting him to his mouth, and Itachi entered once more, in a completely different way than before. Deidara's breathing intensified as their tongues melted arround eachother, rubbing and swirling in very sensual motions. Itachi slided his hands inside the other's cloak, scratching softly down his back. He grabbed Deidara's bottom firmly and pulled him hard against himself, while the blond sled up and down. Deidara groaned and unzipped Itachi's cloak, almost in a hurry. He kissed the ravens neck, while letting his hands explore every bit of his upper body. Itachi allowed him to touch wherever he liked and unzipped his cloak too, resting his hands on his hips and sliding one of them under the blond's pants.

"nnh.." Deidara moaned at the contact and stopped kissing him just to look at what he was doing.

Itachi stroked him up and down, slowly at first, then fastening his rythm, making the smaller man moan in delight. Deidara unzipped the ravens pants, releasing his tight hard-on and playing with it, just like the raven was doing.

Itachi stripped the blond off his pants, and pulled down his own. They were skin against skin, rubbing their erections against each other, and the feeling was out of this world.

"ha..nn.." Deidara moaned.

Itachi looked at the bomber's face, admiring his expression. It was incredibly erotic, his hot, deep red cheeks and watery eyes, pink lips and uneven breathing. Usually Itachi had a pretty good self control, but he couldn't resist that anymore.

The raven put three of his fingers to the mouth of the smaller man, that understood right away the hint that was given. He started to suck, swirling his tongue between and arround them, and rejoiced with the effect it was having on Itachi. Even if his face wouldn't really show it, he could feel him twitching. Itachi wanted him and was at his mercy.

When finnished, Deidara led Itachi's fingers to his entrance. Itachi pressed one finger against his heat and entered slowly, not moving his eyes away from the face of the throbbing blond on his hands. After he noticed Deidara was getting used to it, added the second finger, moving in and out.

"Nn..." Deidara moaned at Itachi's ear. "Get in." he demanded.

Itachi complied. What was pressing now was something much bigger, and Deidara whimpered as he was entered. Itachi stayed in, not moving, letting him get used to it.

Deidara kissed him, and the pain reflecting on his eyes was sarting to disappear. The blond smirked, as he grabbed Itachi's hair, one hand at each side of his head, and started to move, fucking his cock nice and slow. Itachi wanted to thrust hard into him, but Deidara wouldn't let him. He wanted to have it his way. He wanted to make him lose his temper.

Then Deidara saw it. Desire, on the emotionless eyes of the Uchiha. Itachi carved for him. _Victory._

Deidara smiled. _I'll let you have you consolation prize,_ he tought has he violently thrusted himself against the dark haired man, who let a low moan escape. Deidara kept his pace up, arranging his hips so that Itachi would hit his prostate everytime he bucked against him. It sent shivers down his spine every time he did it. It was the closest to heaven he ever felt.

"Fuck..ahn...mmmh" Deidara mutters and moans were music to Itachis ears.

Itachi stroked him as the blond sat on him, and he could feel his insides tightening. The blond was close, and so was he. Deidara thrusted against him the hardest he could, and just like that, he hit climax in a tight gasp. Itachi came inside the blond right after him.

Deidara rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, still gasping.

The Uchiha wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything right to say in that moment, so he remained silent.

With Deidara, things were much simpler.

"Wanna split that orange?"


End file.
